Thrym
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Elemental Chaos | realm4e = Nyfholl, Fimbulwinter | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Frost giants | domains3e = Chaos, Cold, Destruction, Evil, War, Winter | worshipers3e = Frost giants | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Greataxe | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = White double-bladed axe | homeplane2e = Ysgard/Ysgard | realm2e = Jotunheim | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Cold and ice | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Frost giants | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | symbol1e = A white double-bladed axe | homeplane1e = Gladsheim | realm1e = Jotunheim | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Frost giants | worshipers1e = Frost giants | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = }} Thrym was a titan worshiped by the frost giants as the giant god of cold and ice. He was the de facto leader of the frost giants as well. Realm Thrym ruled the realm of Fimbulwinter in the Elemental Chaos, described as a wide tundra illuminated by sparkling frozen waterfalls. His stronghold and festhall was called Nyfholl. In earlier cosmological models, his realm was described as mountainous but still filled with snow, ice, frost, and glaciers. Description Thrym appeared as an exceptionally large frost giant. He typically wore chainmail and a coat made of white fur. Personality When not directly preparing for war, Thrym was known to be fairly aloof, wandering his realm restlessly. Abilities Thrym could breathe a devastating cone of cold out to 100 ft (30 m) and was completely immune to cold- or ice-based attacks. Only highly magical weapons could even touch him enough to injure him. He often granted frost giants the ability to use arcane magic like a wizard. Possessions His signature weapon was a large double-bladed greataxe. Relationships Thrym was a son of Annam All-Father. Thyrm was known to have a rivalry with his twin, Surtur. Since birth, the two had competed to be the first at everything. Appendix Notes * Thrym was borrowed from the Norse pantheon and exists in both the Forgotten Realms and Greyhawk campaign settings. References Category:Illusionists (1e) Category:Giant deities Category:Norse pantheon Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Cold domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Winter domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Jotunheim Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender